Vu de l'extérieur
by yuki-604
Summary: De son point de vue canin, Tetsuya Numéro deux voyaient beaucoup de choses, et plus ils observaient les humains, plus il les trouvaient désespérants... Courts OS sur les relations entre plusieurs personnages vues par Numéro deux !
1. Prologue

**Vu de l'extérieur...**

«Les humains sont des êtres bien compliqués.»

Cette pensée si lucide provenait de l'esprit simple de Tetsuya Numéro Deux, qui était lui-même un chien.

De ce fait, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir une vision, certes d'un point de vue peu élevé, mais bien plus objective sur le comportement des Humains. Et ce qu'il pouvait affirmer, c'est que ces derniers se compliquaient drôlement la vie !

Depuis qu'il avait été recueilli par ce mâle aux cheveux couleur ciel, il en avait vu, des humains étranges. Et il avait été le témoin privilégié de nombres de choses décidément très bizarres :

Par exemple, il avait constaté que régulièrement, quand son maître arrivait quelque part, les autres ne semblaient pas le voir, et ne s'apercevait pas de sa présence avant qu'il se manifeste verbalement. Il ne comprenait pas : Comment ces humains pouvaient-ils ne pas entendre le bruit de ses pas, peu bruyants mais indéniables ? Ne pas sentir son odeur un peu sucrée qui lui rappelait celle du liquide étrange qu'il avait l'habitude d'avaler ?

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose étonnante que l'animal avait pu relever : Que dire de cette femelle imprévisible et bruyante qui le prenait sans cesse dans ses bras pour le faire tournoyer en poussant des cris extasiés ? Ou de ce bipède qui se mettait à trembler dès qu'il le voyait et qui s'éloignait de lui dès que possible ?

Malgré tout cela, ce qu'il trouvait le plus inexplicable, c'était tout ces non-dits. Tous les humains qu'il voyait ressentaient tous énormément d'émotions que lui, Numéro Deux, ressentait vivement. C'était des tourbillons de sensations, et le chien craignait régulièrement que ces derniers ne noient les humains sous leurs flots, mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger. Cela faisait parti d'eux, il avait fini par le comprendre. Ce qui était déconcertant en revanche, était que les autres humains alentour ne semblaient rien remarquer, ils ne paraissaient pas se rendre compte de tout cela. Numéro Deux ressentait très clairement les sentiments de ceux qui l'entouraient, mais les Humains ne fonctionnaient visiblement pas comme ça. C'était très curieux. Comment pouvaient-ils vivre ainsi, sans savoir s'ils avaient des affinités avec la personne en face d'eux ? Sans connaître les intentions des autres ? C'était une véritable énigme pour le chiot. Lui, lorsqu'il croisait un autre animal, il discernait immédiatement dans quel état était l'autre, heureux, agressif, affamé... Il savait d'instinct si l'autre l'appréciait ou non, et les ondes qu'émettaient son vis-à-vis le renseignait sur ses intentions immédiates. C'était très simple !

Alors il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les humains paraissaient si incertains face aux autres individus de leur propre espèce.

Les humains aussi dégageaient énormément de choses, à travers leurs regards, leurs gestes, leurs intonations, autant de codes que les autres humains ne comprenait visiblement pas. Les bipèdes se fiaient excessivement au langage verbal, aux mots uniquement, au dépends du langage du corps. Et malheureusement pour eux, la bouche des humains ne disait que trop rarement ce que pensait réellement son propriétaire.

De fait, les humains ne se comprenaient pas les uns les autres. C'était dommage, et menait souvent à beaucoup de tristesse et de souffrance. Alors qu'il suffirait souvent de s'ouvrir au message que l'autre émettait de tout son être !

Honnêtement, entouré comme il l'était par tout ces humains si compliqués, si Numéro Deux avait été doué de la parole, il en aurait eu, des choses à dire...

* * *

_Voila ! Court prologue pour de courts OS, qui arriveront bientôt ! Des avis ? Des idées sur ce que Numéro Deux va dévoiler ? Merci de me lire, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	2. Pas besoin de mots

La bouche des Hommes tenaient vraiment un autre discours que celui de leur cœur, Numéro deux le constatait tous les jours. Même son maître et son camarade aux cheveux rouges n'échappaient pas à cette règle :

Tous les jours, invariablement, le chiot les observaient, notamment lors des entraînements du soir, où ils se lançaient ballon orange sur ballon orange sans que lui, Numéro deux, n'ait le droit de jouer aussi. C'était frustrant ! Et en même temps, il apprenait beaucoup de ces échanges.

Beaucoup de choses que lui, chien, voyait, et que eux, humains aux sens phagocytés, ne pouvaient percevoir. Des choses qu'ils cachaient tous deux avec brio aux autres bipèdes, mais qui ne pouvaient échapper aux instincts du chiot.

Numéro deux les observait, donc, pendant qu'ils se passaient cette balle avec des mouvements de plus en plus audacieux, de plus en plus risqués. Il les regardaient tester mutuellement les limites de l'autre, tout en se lançant des petites phrases avec pour but avoué de mettre l'autre en colère. Cela, c'était surtout la spécialité de son maître, qui lâchait ces petites piques avec simplicité, pendant que l'autre réagissait de manière impulsive et exagérée.

Et là où les autres humains ne voyaient que le signe d'une bonne entente, Numéro deux, lui, était témoin de bien plus : C'était dans ces petites joutes verbales que ces deux bipèdes se relâchaient le plus, sans pour autant exprimer ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Néanmoins, bien que leur vis-à-vis ne soit pas capable de le discerner, pendant ces duel oraux, ils abaissaient tous deux leurs barrières et Numéro deux voyaient alors tout.

Ce jour-là, comme la plupart des soirs, le garçon aux cheveux couleur ciel et celui aux cheveux couleur flamme s'étaient installés dans un coin du gymnase pour perfectionner leurs passes à loisir. Numéro deux, assis un peu plus loin, étudiait d'un œil aussi bleu que celui de son propriétaire les mouvements complexes de la balle orange. Dans le même temps, il tendait l'oreille pour ne rien louper des paroles prononcées. Elles étaient plutôt rares, jusqu'au moment où le plus grand des deux bipèdes laissa échapper une balle. Le moins imposant des deux soupira alors d'un air ennuyé et lâcha du bout des lèvres :

-Kagami-kun, tu pourrais faire attention...

L'autre, qui revenait en trottinant, la balle sous le bras, ne put ignorer ce que l'autre avait dit :

-Que... s'exclama-t-il, outré, Kuroko, espèce de sale petit...

La colère lui fit perdre ses mots et il prononça la suite dans un gargouillis incompréhensible avant d'éclater :

-C'est à cause de toi si j'ai pas pu rattraper celle-là ! Lance correctement !

L'autre, toujours stoïque, dit d'une voix neutre mais assez forte pour être entendue de tout le gymnase :

-Ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres, Kagami-kun.

-Kuroko, enfoiré ! Je vais te...

Numéro deux, blasé, cessa d'écouter lorsque la jeune femelle décida de s'en mêler en interpellant le géant, le forçant à admettre qu'il avait eu tort sous le regard goguenard de son partenaire.

Le chien préféra se concentrer sur ce que les deux mâles émettaient réellement : A travers cet échange de répliques piquantes, c'était leur cœur qui parlait, et en réalité, ils exprimaient ainsi ce qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de dire : Leur affection mutuelle, leur respect commun, leur ambition et leur désir de réussir ensemble... Par le biais de leur ton mordant, ils affichaient leur joie de connaître l'autre, leur soulagement de ne plus être seul, leur estime envers l'autre, envers sa nature profonde et leur admiration respective devant le style de basket de l'autre. Venant de son maître, le chiot sentait également un plaisir évident à taquiner l'autre pour le bonheur de voir ses réactions qu'il jugeait apparemment amusantes. En clair, ils manifestaient la force de leur lien.

C'était ça : ce que Numéro deux voyaient en les examinant se chamailler ainsi, c'était l'expression d'une amitié profonde, irréversible, et inébranlable. Dans leurs cas, il n'y avait nul besoin de paroles, leur relation leur convenait ainsi et ils se comprenaient plus ou moins, sans avoir besoin de placer des mots, qui paraîtraient trop creux, sur leurs sentiments. C'était très bien ainsi.

Numéro deux jeta un œil azur sur un autre couple dans le gymnase et soupira intérieurement : Si cela pouvait être aussi simple pour ces deux-là...


	3. Par fierté

La fierté des Hommes était une chose particulièrement effrayante, de l'avis de Numéro deux : En effet, c'était fou tout ce que les hommes étaient capables de faire à cause d'elle. Cela, le chiot l'avait compris en observant deux des membres plus âgés de l'équipe de son maître.

S'éloignant à pas rapides de son maître et de son ami aux cheveux couleur feu, le chiot s'installa à l'autre bout du gymnase, où il avait une vue privilégié sur les deux membres en question : Le premier, de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs et des choses étranges sur le nez (des ''lunettes'', comme les nommaient les Hommes), s'exerçait à lancer des balles oranges à travers le rond rouge, en hauteur. Ses mouvements étaient souples et précis, de fait il manquait rarement sa cible. D'une forte détente, il s'élevait dans les airs et ses bras faisaient décrire à la balle une courbe. La plupart du temps, le ballon orange atteignait le rond et, sans le heurter, passait à travers pour venir frôler le filet lors de sa chute.

Lorsque le bipède loupait sa cible, l'autre mâle, qui se trouvait sous le rond (un panier, se rappela le chiot), prenait le relais. Ce bipède-ci était bien plus grand et plus costaud que son homologue, et ses cheveux étaient bruns. Ses gestes à lui dégageaient plus de force que de finesse, mais celle-ci n'était pas non plus absente : En l'observant bien, on pouvait noter que sa précision, si elle visait un autre but, n'avait rien à envier à celle de son camarade. Ses mains, très larges même pour un humain, saisissait la balle au vol et la faisait passer à travers l'anneau avec des gestes assurés et puissants. Pour se faire, il détendait son corps grâce à une forte poussée de ses jambes.

Pour l'heure, les deux mâles montraient des signes de fatigue. Tous deux haletaient, couverts de sueur, et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'accorder une pause bien méritée. Numéro deux remarqua que les jambes du plus grand était parcourues de tremblements incoercibles, légers mais perceptibles. D'ailleurs, le bipède à lunettes avait du le noter également, car ce fut lui qui s'avança vers le banc pour y récupérer les gourdes, qu'il ramena. Il en tendit une à son coéquipier, sans un mot, reniflant lorsque l'autre le remercia en souriant. Ils s'assirent à même le sol sans rien dire, et attendirent ainsi, dans le silence, observant l'entraînement des autres.

Finalement, ce fut le mâle aux cheveux couleur bois qui prit la parole le premier :

-Ils travaillent dur, hein, Hyuga ? On a vraiment une bonne équipe.

-Évidemment, idiot. On a un but à atteindre, on ne peut pas se permettre de lambiner.

L'autre sourit devant la réponse de son camarade. Il laissa un temps de silence puis reprit, l'air plus sérieux:

-Je ne regrette vraiment rien tu sais ?

L'autre se figea, de manière trop imperceptible pour des yeux humains, mais le chiot, lui, perçut la brusque tension qui avait envahi l'espace autour d'eux. D'ailleurs, le bipède aux cheveux noirs ne dit rien, attendant simplement que l'autre continue.

-Vraiment, pouvoir voir vos efforts, voir tout le monde lutter pour devenir plus fort et atteindre notre objectif... Ça me fait très plaisir. Même si je sens chaque jour un peu plus que j'approche de ma limite, je suis vraiment heureux. Je suis content de pouvoir jouer à vos côtés.

Le dénommé Hyuga ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le sol. Pour les autres hommes, il n'y avait rien à tirer de son attitude neutre, mais pour Numéro deux, il y avait beaucoup d'informations qui émanaient du garçon à cet instant. Il était parcouru par des émotions diverses et contradictoires: La tristesse et la joie dominaient, sans qu'il fut possible de savoir laquelle des deux l'emportait. Le chiot percevait aussi une volonté farouche, une détermination renouvelée, et du regret. Il y avait un peu de colère aussi, mais faible, comme apaisée.

Devant le silence de son compagnon, le grand mâle reprit, d'une voix plus basse :

-C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé pouvoir jouer avec vous plus longtemps, et lorsque ça sera fini, ça me manquera... Mais vous êtes devenus forts, tous autant que vous êtes. En plus, vous avez Kagami et Kuroko... Je ne m'inquiète pas, même lorsque je ne serai plus là, vous irez bien.

Comme pour enlever du poids à ses paroles, il ajouta avec un grand sourire :

-De toute façon, je continuerai à vous soutenir, bien entendu ! Et en attendant, je vais faire de mon mieux pour protéger cette équipe!

Le regret que percevait Numéro deux émanant du garçon était immense, et pourtant, il était comme contenu par une détermination à toute épreuve, et une confiance aveugle. Le chiot compris que le garçon croyait vraiment en ses paroles : Il ne craignait pas pour l'avenir de son équipe, car il possédait une foi inébranlable en ses compagnons.

L'autre, réagissant enfin, lui asséna une claque dans l'épaule en grommelant :

-Tu dis toujours des trucs embarrassants sans aucune gêne... Tais-toi donc un peu, imbécile ! En plus, tu dis n'importe quoi. Comment ça, ''même lorsque je ne serai plus là'' ? Pour l'instant, t'y es encore, alors au lieu de penser à tout ça, concentre toi sur l'entraînement !

Et, comme pour couper court à la discussion, le bipède à lunettes se releva en annonçant que la pause était finie. L'autre mâle le regarda, l'air un peu surpris, avant de sourire avec douceur.

-Ben quoi ! Hyuga, je dis juste ce que je ressens, tu sais ! Ce n'est pas embarrassant!

-Raaah, tais-toi ! S'écria l'autre. C'est de pire en pire !

Le mâle brun éclata d'un rire joyeux et attrapa la première balle à sa portée avant de la lancer à son camarade.

-Allez, on a un match à gagner !

Par réflexe, il leva la main, et l'autre l'imita. Mais au moment de les frapper l'une contre l'autre, l'humain aux lunettes hésita et la laissa retomber.

L'amusement que ressentit le plus grand face à ce geste, Numéro deux aurait pu le flairer à des kilomètres à la ronde tellement il était intense.

-Vraiment, Hyuga, tu n'es pas honnête, rit le mâle brun.

-Tais-toi, tu sais que je te déteste, siffla l'autre, les oreilles écarlates et le regard fuyant.

Et pourtant, malgré ces paroles dures, ce que dégageaient les deux garçons, c'était de l'affection pure. Ils ressentaient tous les deux beaucoup de tendresse l'un envers l'autre, et un respect sans équivoque. Il était évident, pour le chiot, que ces deux humains s'appréciaient grandement, et pourtant... Ils ne paraissaient pas capables de l'avouer à voix haute. Par fierté, avait fini par comprendre l'animal. En réalité, cela concernait surtout le mâle aux cheveux noirs.

Enfin, depuis le match contre les bipèdes aux maillots verts, ce n'était plus tant une question de fierté que de gêne, devait-il admettre. L'humain à lunette était parfois pris de rechute et son comportement envers le grand mâle redevenait malhonnête, avait-il noté, alors que son amitié envers lui n'était plus un mystère. L'autre était bien plus franc, tant dans ses mots que dans son attitude.

-Bon sang, celui-là, quel crétin... marmonna une voix féminine près de lui.

Sans la regarder, Numéro deux savait qu'il s'agissait de la femelle coach, et qu'elle regardait la même chose que lui. Cette scène faisait naître beaucoup de tendresse en elle, envers les deux garçons. Il devinait même le sourire qui devait à cet instant ourler ses lèvres.

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, c'est une manager féroce qui leur tomba dessus en parlant d'entraînement interrompu, et aucun des deux fiers mâles n'osa protester.

Décidément, les humains étaient vraiment incompréhensibles ! Puisqu'ils étaient si amis, pourquoi éprouvaient-ils le besoin de se chercher ainsi sans cesse ? Numéro deux, secoua la tête, navré : Ils ne comprendrait jamais la fierté des Hommes !

* * *

Remerciments à HaiJi, qui a pris la peine de me donner son avis et à qui je ne peux pas répondre puisqu'étant un Invité :) Si tu passe à nouveau par là, j'espère te voir à nouveau !


	4. Les regards sont traîtres

Les regards, chez l'animal, avaient une fonction simple : s'assurer de ce qu'il y avait aux alentours. Il ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'une bête de dissimuler son regard, ou de regarder du coin de l'œil. Or, cette capacité, l'Homme la possédait. Et il l'utilisait sans cesse ! Numéro deux en avait été témoin de nombreuses fois. Les humains observaient beaucoup de choses sans en avoir l'air, avec des coups d'œil furtifs, des regards cachés...

C'était particulièrement vrai dans le cas de deux membres de l'équipe de Seirin.

«Enfin, se corrigea mentalement Numéro Deux, surtout un des deux, en fait.»

En effet, ce que peu de monde dans l'équipe avait remarqué, c'était les coups d'œil furtifs de plus en plus nombreux que jetait le capitaine de l'équipe à la coach. La concernée elle-même n'en voyait d'ailleurs que très peu, avait noté l'animal. En fait, de manière inattendue celui qui remarquait le plus le manège du bipède à lunette, c'était la grand mâle aux cheveux bruns.

Étrangement, sous ses airs débonnaires et à priori à l'ouest se cachait un homme aux grandes capacités d'observation et d'analyse. Le garçon avait donc vite additionné deux et deux et fait le lien. Cependant il n'en disait rien, par délicatesse ou par gêne, bien que le chiot eut remarqué depuis longtemps que la situation l'amusait au plus haut point.

Ainsi, en silence, Kiyoshi Teppei observait son ami soupirer en secret après la coach. C'était probablement inconscient d'ailleurs, mais pourtant, Numéro deux pouvait en témoigner, ce sentiment était bien là. Peut-être ne pouvait pas qualifier cela d'amour, il n'en savait rien, cette émotion humaine était bien trop abstraite pour lui, mais du moins, c'était de l'attirance, cela il en était certain.

Souvent, les sentiments que dégageait le garçon en présence de la féroce femelle était contradictoire : Il l'appréciait et la craignait en même temps ! Cocktail explosif parfois difficile à gérer. D'ailleurs, cela débouchait parfois sur des situations étranges, du moins pour le chiot, qui, lui, savait voir ce qui était invisible à ces pauvres humains aux sens si limités.

Cet après-midi-là, donc, le trio de Seirin (composé de Kiyoshi, Hyuga et Riko) s'était retrouvé au lycée pour mettre au point la stratégie du prochain match, y retrouvant avec surprise Kuroko et Kagami, qui avaient d'un commun accord choisi ce jour précis pour s'entraîner. Numéro deux était donc bien évidemment de la partie, au grand désespoir du grand mâle aux cheveux rouge. Au passage, la coach, tout professionnelle, exigea que les deux mâles lui montrent le résultat de leur entraînement personnel, et le développement de leur nouvelle technique respective. Puis, tant qu'à y être, elle décida que les deux garçons qui l'accompagnait n'avaient qu'à en faire autant, et elle ne démordit pas de cette idée.

Vaincus, les deux mâles s'exécutèrent. Le dénommé Teppei fut le premier. Il demanda à Hyuga, leur meilleur tireur, de marquer un but. Le garçon obéit et accomplit un lancer parfait, qui aurait certainement atterri à l'endroit prévu, si le plus grand mâle n'avait pas, après une formidable détente qui le propulsa en l'air, stoppé la balle en plein vol grâce à un audacieux mouvement du bras droit.

Satisfaite, la femelle acheva sa prise de note avant de demander au bipède à lunette de s'avancer à son tour. Afin de mieux voir, Numéro deux s'approcha du bord du terrain et, ce faisant, se retrouva proche du mâle aux cheveux rouge qui ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Alors que l'humain à lunette fléchissait ses genoux afin d'obtenir un meilleur appui et s'apprêtait à envoyer la balle dans les airs, le camarade de son maître poussa un cri horrifié qui, s'il ne fit pas fuir le chien, suffit néanmoins à briser la concentration du tireur.

Son lancer parti en vrille, et rebondit sur le panneau avant de retomber au sol sans s'être même approché de l'anneau.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, et, avant que le mâle n'eut le temps de reporter son échec sur le trouillard, il fut assailli par une femelle particulièrement énervée qui se mit à jurer et à tempêter sur son manque de concentration. Elle râlait en affirmant que bien des équipes compétentes avaient perdues pour moins que cela, qu'ils ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de faiblesse, qu'il devait être prêt à tout lors d'un match, le tout sans écouter ses explications. Elle jurait ses grands dieux qu'elle allait trouver un moyen efficace de régler ce problème de manière définitive, et à ces mots, son visage prit une expression très inquiétante qui fit reculer tout le monde d'un pas.

Cependant, encore une fois, de son point de vue canin, Numéro deux voyait la scène différemment.

Il percevait le malaise de son maître et de son partenaire, qui semblaient tous deux souhaiter être très loin à cet instant. Il sentait également l'amusement du mâle brun, et l'agacement de la femelle hystérique. Mais, là où il n'aurait du ressentir que de la crainte, voire de la colère chez le bipède à lunettes, il recevait de sa part bien plus que cela. Certes la frayeur causée par la femelle n'était pas absente, mais il ressentait également... Un profond respect. Le mâle semblait penser que la femelle maîtrisait bien son boulot, et cela le rendait admiratif. Face aux menaces incongrues qu'elle s'était soudain mise à débiter, il s'était mis à émettre de l'amusement et, bien dissimulé sous tout cela, on pouvait sentir... De l'attirance. De toute évidence, même en colère, le garçon trouvait sa coach belle, même si le chiot était persuadé que cette pensée n'était pas consciente : Elle était trop vague pour l'être. S'il l'avait clairement penser, les sensations qu'aurait reçues Numéro deux auraient été bien plus nettes. Néanmoins l'idée était bien là.

Le chien finit par conclure que, même s'il la craignait, le bipède éprouvait tout de même beaucoup de tendresse avec le petit bout de femme qui lui faisait face. Et cela, l'animal était prêt à le parier, le garçon ne l'admettrait jamais !

Encore une fois, Numéro deux avait la preuve que les humains étaient des créatures étranges, pétries de contradictions : Comment pouvait-on être à la fois si effrayé par une femelle et pourtant l'apprécier ? Pour lui, c'était inconcevable. Les hommes et les animaux étaient différents sous bien des aspects, il s'en rendait compte chaque jour davantage...


	5. Mensonges

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tout ceux qui me lisent ! Même les petits timides ! Ensuite, pour ceux qui apprécient le Midorima/Takao, je me permets de faire de la pub pour la fic "Les dessins" de Vyersdra : J'ai vraiment passé un excellent moment à la lire, et je me suis pris quelques bons fou rires également. Merci à elle, et n'hésitez surtout pas à la lire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il existait une capacité déconcertante que seule l'humanité possédait : La faculté de mentir. En tant que représentant de la race canine, Numéro deux trouvait cela incroyable. Pouvoir tromper l'autre en jouant sur les mots, les intonations, pouvoir affirmer autre chose que la vérité pure... Être capable d'envoyer une fausse image de nous par un simple effort de volonté, avoir la possibilité de choisir entre le mensonge et la vérité à chaque instant... C'était absolument incroyable mais aussi, pensait le chiot, particulièrement embêtante.

Cette capacité, de nature, compliquait considérablement les relations humaines, déjà peu aisées : L'autre était-il honnête ? Mentait-il ? Comment savoir ? Comment différencier une personne bien d'une personne malhonnête ? Pouvait-on faire confiance à ses camarades ? Toutes ces questions empoisonnaient les rapports humains, car indissociables de leur nature.

Numéro deux avait pu constater que de nombreux humains mentaient, pour de nombreuses raisons : Colère, peur, fierté, facilité... Les humains se mentaient sans cesse les uns les autres, mais, plus déroutant encore, ils arrivaient même à se mentir à eux-même ! C'était stupéfiant.

D'ailleurs, dans l'entourage de son maître, il y avait un homme qui était le parfait exemple de l'humain menteur avec son entourage... Et un peu avec lui-même. C'était un étrange mâle aux cheveux couleur du pré et aux yeux émeraude, derrière ces objets surprenants que les humains appelaient ''lunettes''. Le chiot avait eu la preuve de son intuition concernant ce mâle quelques jours plus tôt.

Ce jour-là, son maître l'avait sorti pour lui permettre de se dégourdir un peu les pattes, comme d'ordinaire. Ils avaient suivi le trajet habituel, à l'heure habituelle, avec la nonchalance qu'apporte la monotonie, et étaient passés devant un terrain de basket en plein air. Le jour était encore jeune, et le terrain était donc d'ordinaire vide à cette heure-là. Mais pas ce jour-là. Avant même d'avoir le terrain en lui-même dans son champs de vision, Numéro deux le sut. Déjà, un véhicule étonnant était garé devant l'entrée. La chose paraissait énorme aux yeux du petit chiot : C'était une énorme caisse en bois ouverte sur le dessus, montée sur roues et attachée à l'engin que les bipèdes nommaient ''vélo''. Ledit vélo, ne pouvant apparemment pas tenir debout tout seul, avait été adossé à la grille de fer qui entourait le terrain de basket.

Son maître au cheveux couleur ciel s'était arrêté à la vue du véhicule, et l'animal comprit qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu. Fait inhabituel, son propriétaire jugea utile de se dissimuler derrière un arbre pour observer, ce qui était étrange, puisque d'ordinaire personne n'était capable de le repérer. Un bruit qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les deux leur fit concentrer leur attention sur le terrain, Numéro deux ayant réagi une seconde avant son maître à l'entente de ce son familier : Celui d'une balle que l'on fait rebondir sur le sol. Et là, ils avaient aperçu les deux silhouettes qui s'agitaient sur le terrain.

La première était de taille moyenne et paraissait agile. C'était un mâle, aucun doute là-dessus, et il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris qui semblait tout voir de ce qui l'entourait. Le chiot comprit alors pourquoi son maître s'était caché : Il était impossible d'échapper à cet œil du faucon, même pour lui. Takao Kazunari, puisque c'était lui, gesticulait devant la deuxième silhouette, visiblement décidé à contrarier ses actions.

Le deuxième bipède était grand, bien plus que son camarade, avec des cheveux verts, et les verres qu'il portait sur le nez dissimulaient son regard. Il y avait une balle orange dans ses mains que le chiot identifia sans mal. Les deux bipèdes étaient en contre-jour, il était donc difficile d'en distinguer davantage, toutefois les sens de Numéro deux étaient plus développés que ceux des humains et il captait d'autres informations.

Tout d'abord, il sentait la fragrance un peu rance de la sueur, bien présente, preuve que les deux mâles étaient là depuis longtemps, malgré l'heure matinale. Il percevait la tension qui contractait leurs muscles, notamment dans les jambes et les épaules, perceptible grâce aux léger tremblements qui agitaient leurs membres. En plus, il entendait leur respiration hachée.

Le plus grand des deux détendit brusquement ses jambes puissantes en un bond respectable et, d'un mouvement maîtrisé à la perfection, fit s'envoler la balle orange bien au-dessus des mains tendues du bipède qui lui faisait face. La balle décrivit une courbe harmonieuse avant de franchir l'anneau du panier, sans même frôler le filet. Numéro deux n'en perçut pas le frémissement caractéristique.

Le bipède au cheveux verts (Midorima, se souvint le chiot) remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en un geste hautain et machinal à la fois :

- J'ai gagné Takao. Trente-deux à zéro, il va falloir que tu t'améliore.

Visiblement, aucun des deux mâles n'avaient remarqué leur présence. Se recentrant sur le terrain, il prit conscience que le bipède qui venait de s'exprimer dégageait une aura de d'assurance et de satisfaction. L'autre semblait tout à la fois exténué, amusé et un peu agacé :

- Tu es cruel Shin-chan ! J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais tu sais ? T'aurais pu me ménager un peu ! Geignit-il.

- Sûrement pas. Je fais toujours de mon mieux en toute circonstances, c'est pour cela que je réussis toujours mes tirs. Si je me retenais, je ne progresserai plus, et Oha Asa se détournerai de moi.

- Mais je n'arrive plus à te suivre Shin-chan ! T'es devenu trop fort pour moi, râla l'autre en réponse.

- Alors tu n'as qu'à faire plus d'efforts pour me rattraper, asséna froidement Midorima avant de se détourner.

Sans se formaliser du ton employé, le mâle brun ricana et lui lança, tout en émettant des ondes d'amusement que seul le chiot pouvait percevoir :

- Roooh, sois pas si froid Shin-chan ! Je sais que t'es content en fait !

- Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, Takao, soupira l'interpellé, l'air profondément ennuyé.

En apparence pour des yeux humains, Midorima semblait complètement lassé par le comportement de son partenaire. Pourtant, ce que Numéro deux percevait de lui était différent.

Le mâle, sous ses airs froids, dégageait beaucoup de chaleur. Des émotions diverses s'agitaient en lui, qu'il dissimulaient à merveille, et certains qu'il niaient complètement, même en son for intérieur. Il mentait à la perfection, au point de parvenir à presque se convaincre lui-même... Mais il ne pouvait échapper au flair acéré du chiot !

L'animal tenta donc de faire le tri entre tout ce qui transpirait du garçon : De l'amusement, il en était certain. C'était même l'élément principal dans l'immédiat. Cet amusement, il le percevait sous forme d'ondes douces. Il sentait également un brin de plaisir : Après tout, sa victoire était totale !

Ainsi, le mâle malhonnête, qui venait de ramasser sur le banc une bouteille en plastique dégageant une forte odeur d'huile, se redressa, son objet à la main :

- J'ai n'ai loupé absolument aucun tir. Oha Asa avait encore raison, décidément.

Dans sa voix, l'animal percevait sa confiance absolue en Oha Asa, ainsi que sa fierté.

- Oui, oui, je sais... Marmonna le mâle que Numéro deux associait de plus en plus à un chien fou. D'ailleurs, comme pour lui donner raison, il s'ébroua et d'une démarche presque sautillante, se dirigea vers son partenaire, et lui passa un bras autour des épaules avec un naturel désarmant.

- Dis, Shin-chan, tu pourrais me prêter ton cours d'hier après-midi ? J'ai pas réussi à tout copier et, en plus, t'es doué pour rendre les cours super clairs !

L'autre repoussa son bras d'un geste sec et rodé par l'habitude et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, agacé :

-Tu ne devrai pas autant compter sur les autres, Takao... et ne sois pas si familier avec moi.

Pourtant, Numéro deux, lui, voyait bien que le compliment l'avait touché. Il sentait les vagues d'affection que le mâle tentait en vain de réprimer, comme s'il ne pouvait accepter de se sentir si lié à quelqu'un, refusant d'admettre qu'il s'était pris d'amitié pour le garçon depuis longtemps déjà. Il voyait le regard vaguement tendre qu'il portait sur son camarade.

Ledit camarade, inconscient de tous les signaux d'affection qui émanaient du tireur, s'éloigna en ronchonnant contre Midorima et son ''cœur de pierre''. Mais au fond, lui aussi avait le cœur léger.

Son maître, de son côté, sembla estimer que s'en était assez et, profitant du fait que ses redoutables adversaires lui tournent le dos, sortit de sa cachette. Pendant qu'il se remettait en marche, Numéro deux se dit qu'entre ces deux-là également il y avait quelque chose de fort. Un lien intense, une amitié profonde... Mais, si l'un était très honnête et très expressif sur ses sentiments, l'autre était bien trop renfermé. Malheureusement, le mâle brun n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il comptait aux yeux de son camarade. Comment l'aurait-il pu, quand le concerné lui-même semblait se forcer à étouffer ses sentiments ? Néanmoins, il n'était pas non plus ignorant et semblait s'en doutait, du moins en partie.

Cependant, Numéro deux avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi le mâle austère tentait à ce point de refouler ce qu'il ressentait : Cela faisait partit de lui, se renier ainsi ne pouvait que le faire souffrir !

Après tout, c'était définitif, comprendre les humains était au-dessus de ses capacités. Il ne pouvait qu'observer et désespérer...


	6. Pas facile à dire

Numéro deux avait froid, et le prouva en éternuant, à la manière des animaux, et en voyant le regard attendri que posait les passants (enfin surtout les passantes) sur lui, il comprit que c'était considéré comme mignon pour les Hommes. L'hiver venait.

Ce jour-là, son maître avait décider de profiter de leur promenade quotidienne pour aller s'acheter des vêtements plus chauds, notamment un bonnet. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés par ce froid après-midi de fin d'automne à déambuler dans les rues à la recherche d'un magasin moins cher que les autres. Et comme le hasard (ou les auteurs de fiction) faisait toujours bien les choses, ils étaient tombés, au détour du chemin, sur Aomine et Momoi qui faisaient les boutiques. Enfin, en réalité, Momoi faisait les boutiques en traînant un Aomine clairement récalcitrant. Cela, Numéro deux n'avait pas besoin de ses instincts d'animal pour le savoir.

En effet, le garçon, emmitouflé dans une épaisse doudoune bleue, baillait de manière ostentatoire, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, et fixait d'un air morne tout ce que lui montrait l'exubérante jeune fille. Cette dernière portait un long manteau noir, qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau, sur une jupe assez longue et des chaussettes longues, probablement pour se protéger du froid qui sévissait sur la ville depuis plusieurs jours.

Ouvertement lassé par tout cela, le mâle accordait très peu d'importance à ce qui l'entourait et restait muet. Les deux jeunes gens ne les avaient visiblement pas vus, et continuaient leur route. Le chiot se sentit alors soulevé pas dans les bras fins de son maître, qui s'approcha de ses anciens camarades.

-Bonjour, salua-t-il poliment une fois qu'il fut à leurs côtés.

Les deux bipèdes eurent aussitôt un vif sursaut incontrôlé, franchement surpris :

-Tetsu !

-Tetsu-kun !

-Bordel, depuis quand t'es là ?

Numéro deux sentit que son maître savourait intérieurement la petite frayeur qu'il venait de leur causer, puis il répondit d'une voix neutre :

-Je viens d'arriver.

Après quelques instants de silence, le mâle à la peau brune reprit la parole sur un ton moqueur :

-Au fait, Tetsu, t'as amélioré tes tirs ? C'était pas vraiment ça la dernière fois !

Insensible à la raillerie du bronzé, le passeur répondit sérieusement :

-Je me suis beaucoup entraîné.

-Ah ? Eh bien j'attends de voir ça !

Tout dans l'attitude de l'as indiquait son scepticisme narquois, et pourtant...

Encore une fois, le flair infaillible de Numéro deux ne le trompa pas. Sous ses airs bravaches, le garçon dégageait beaucoup de sentiments plus positifs. En fait, par rapport à la première fois où il l'avait rencontré, le mâle bronzé semblait apaisé, et cela l'avait adouci. Cependant le garçon, par fierté, ne semblait pas vouloir le montrer et essayait tant bien que mal de le dissimuler derrière un masque de dureté. En vain, et ce même aux yeux des humains, en conclut le chiot lorsqu'il nota le sourire attendri qu'affichait son maître et la femelle lorsque le mâle bronzé proposa de s'arrêter au Maji Burger, prétextant une fringale soudaine. Qu'il ait précisément choisi le fast-food qui servait le milk-shake préféré de son ancienne ombre alors qu'il y avait bien d'autres fast-food plus près ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, décida le chiot. Les deux autres bipèdes devaient d'ailleurs être d'accords avec lui, à en juger l'expression qu'ils avaient.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans le bâtiment en question. Il était près de seize heures, la salle était donc bondée. Dès qu'il franchit les portes automatiques, Numéro deux fut accueilli par une forte odeur, d'huile, de viande... Il attira aussitôt de nombreux regards, certains attendris, d'autres clairement réprobateurs. Son maître dût s'en apercevoir, car il l'attrapa et l'enferma dans le sac, lui laissant tout de même une petite ouverture pour respirer. Puis il commença à faire la queue, aux côtés de ses anciens camarades. Aomine était en tête et, une fois arrivé à la caisse, il commanda un soda et un burger classique, avant de demandé à la femelle ce qu'elle voulait et le rajouta à sa commande. Puis, alors que le passeur allait s'exprimer, le mâle bronzé lui coupa la parole et commanda le milk-shake à la vanille à sa place. Sous le regard interrogateur du plus petit, l'as détourna le regard et marmonna, clairement mal à l'aise :

-C'est bon, j'te le paye, Tetsu...

Alors qu'il remarquait que le sourire ému et amusé à la fois étaient revenus sur les lèvres du passeur et de la manager, Numéro deux analysa ce qui lui parvenait du plus grand : Un désir de faire plaisir, de se faire pardonner aussi, dans une moindre mesure.

Le petit groupe s'installa à une table, Aomine et Momoi d'un côté, et Kuroko face à eux. Une discussion banale s'engagea alors, principalement animée par la femelle et son maître. L'autre mâle essayait de se concentrer sur son burger, mais ses yeux revenaient souvent et apparemment malgré lui sur son ancien coéquipier, comme s'il souhaitait dire quelque chose sans y parvenir, comme retenu par une entrave invisible. Ce désir d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, le chiot le ressentait fortement, mais son maître était aussi imperturbable que d'ordinaire, il était difficile de savoir s'il s'en était aperçu ou non.

La discussion dériva petit à petit sur le basket et le mâle bronzé, se retrouvant en terrain connu, se détendit un peu et participa plus activement au dialogue. Finalement, un débat animé sur des questions techniques s'engagea entre l'ancien duo de Teiko, laissant la femelle de côté. Mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger, elle les observait tous les deux parler avec animation. Elle avait à cet instant énormément de tendresse dans les yeux. Toute cette douceur s'échappait d'elle et Numéro deux la flairait. Finalement, elle se leva en annonçant qu'elle allait se chercher quelque chose à manger, sa glace ne lui ayant pas suffit.

-C'est pas bon pour ta ligne, tu sais, tu va encore grossir, lâcha machinalement Aomine.

-Tu es méchant Dai-chan ! S'exclama la jeune fille en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Malgré les mots prononcés, le chiot devinait un lien fort entre ces deux bipèdes, une grande affection.

Cependant, autour de la table, l'atmosphère avait soudainement changée : le départ de Momoi avait jeté un froid et les deux garçons, soudain seuls en tête-à-tête, ne paraissaient plus savoir quoi dire.

Le plus petit glissa la paille de sa boisson entre ses lèvres fines et aspira une gorgée du liquide. Son visage restait neutre, pourtant son plaisir à boire son milk-shake préféré était évident pour l'animal. Lui le sentait, et le voyait dans ses yeux. Aomine lui, ne possédait pas les sens suffisants pour capter ces informations, cependant il connaissait bien son ancienne ombre :

-T'aime vraiment ça, hein ? Je comprends pas comment tu peux avaler ce truc...

-C'est très bon tu sais ? Tu devrais goûter.

-Pouah, non merci. Cette saloperie est beaucoup trop sucrée, c'est franchement écœurant.

L'autre haussa les épaules avec indifférence et recommença à siroter sa boisson. Le plus grand se tut à nouveau et fixa son vis-à-vis. Plusieurs fois il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et la referma sans avoir articulé le moindre mot.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Aomine-kun ? Finit par demander Kuroko.

Numéro deux sentit le malaise et le stress du mâle bronzé, et il se demanda s'il allait finalement lâcher le morceau.

-Tetsu... Se décida finalement l'as, écoute... Je voulais... pour l'autre fois... Je voulais te rem...

-Me revoilà ! s'exclama une voix féminine à côté d'eux, coupant l'élan du garçon.

La femelle était de retour, et le chiot sentit la résolution du mâle s'effondrer et ses intentions se dissimuler à nouveau derrière sa carapace. Il se tut. Le passeur tenta de le relancer :

-Me quoi ? Interrogea-il, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Pourtant, son animal perçut de l'espoir en lui.

Mais l'autre s'était refermé comme une huître. La fierté et la gêne avait repris le dessus, il ne dirait plus rien, c'était évident.

-R... Rien ! On y va Satsuki !

Et, tant pour couper court à la discussion que pour dissimuler le rouge que l'on devinait sur ses joues malgré sa peau sombre, il se leva d'un coup et s'éloigna vers la sortie, usant de sa démarche quasi féline si caractéristique qu'il utilisait sur le terrain pour éviter les clients du restaurant, entraînant la femelle interloquée à sa suite :

-Mais... Dai-chan !

L'expression du passeur ne changea pas pendant qu'il suivait leur progression vers la sortie de ses yeux bleus, malgré la déception qu'il dégageait. Il aurait bien aimé entendre ce que l'autre avait à lui dire. Numéro deux tourna ses yeux azurs vers la porte en sentant un changement dans l'humeur de son maître et constata que le mâle bronzé s'était arrêté et fixait désormais son ancienne ombre. Les deux anciens camarades échangèrent un long regard chargé de tout ce qu'ils ne pouvait pas se dire à voix haute. Le chiot sentait tout cela : Cette amitié renouvelée mais parfois difficile à vivre, ce désir de gagner le respect de l'autre et de le surpasser dans le même temps... cette relation si particulière, emplie de contradictions... C'était ça leur lien, et ils ne souhaitaient pas y mettre un terme, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Le mâle bronzé se détourna et franchit finalement les portes. Le passeur retourna à son milk-shake, et Numéro deux sortit entièrement la tête du sac. Son maître dégageait... De l'apaisement, comme si on venait de lui enlever un lourd fardeau des épaules. Un sentiment de culpabilité peut-être ? Dans tous les cas, cela avait disparu, et le chiot ne put manquer le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de son propriétaire. Il se dit que, pour une fois, ces idiots d'humains avaient réussis à se comprendre, même sans paroles.


End file.
